


Before The End

by SamDellaMente



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDellaMente/pseuds/SamDellaMente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Petra spend the night together before the 57th expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The End

Their relationship had never been official or public. In fact, they couldn’t really call it a relationship, just multiple private nights of bliss. Whenever they could they would sneak into each other’s room at night and crawl into bed beside them. They didn’t always fuck – it wasn’t that kind of sneaking around. 

As usual Levi was one of the last to retire to his chambers except, as normal, he didn’t go to his room. He expertly slid into the dark room in silence, having been able to master the act from the amount of times he’d snuck into her room at night. The door closed without making a sound.

In the dark he could easily see the petite lump in the bed, the figure curled up beneath the blankets. As Levi neared her he noticed the way the bangs of her copper hair draped over her face and although it didn’t seem to be bothering her, he carefully hooked the delicate strands around his fingers and brushed them away. He climbed in beside her and studied her sleeping form, the same bored expression on his features.

Eventually when Levi grew tired of waiting for her to wake up naturally – he’d noticed over the time they’d spent together that she was a rather heavy sleeper – he traced his fingers over her arm, around her shoulder and down her back. His lips brushed against her ear. “Petra,” he muttered, “Wake up.” It came out more as an order than anything else, his hot breath tickling her neck. At first she didn’t respond but his hands found her hips and gently gripped them before whispering the same order again.

Petra wriggled under the blanket and rolled over, her eyes fluttering open. It didn’t surprise her that he was there but nonetheless the sight of him caused the corners of her lips to tug into a sleepy smile. Levi wasn’t the kind of man to return one and she knew that, so she settled with a slight huff of breath from him. 

Her arm snaked around his middle and his muscular ones wound themselves around her, pulling her small frame closer to him. For a while they said nothing, just relaxed in the comforting silence. Levi’s chin rested on her head and his fingers stroked her soft hair. Petra’s head was tilted upwards slightly, her face nuzzled into his neck while pressing feathery kisses to his skin. 

Eventually he spoke up. “You’re prepared for the expedition, yes?” 

In response she nodded slightly and hummed almost silently against the skin of his neck.

They briefly discussed the plans for the 57th expedition beyond the walls, about how they had to defend Jaeger with their lives, but their conversation soon died down. 

Petra’s fingers swept across his chest over his shirt and nuzzled close to him. She didn’t want to talk; she just wanted to hold him close. It was the same every night before an expedition: they would lie in silence, using every waking moment to touch, to familiarise themselves with each angle of each other’s body, to hold onto each other as if it were the last thing they’d do together. The rest of the intimacy always followed returning from an expedition.

But their intimacy didn’t continue later. It ended at falling asleep in each other’s arms with Levi sneaking out in the early hours of the morning. For the last time Levi saw Petra was outside the walls, when her limp and motionless body was tossed from the cart; when he cast his gaze back for one second and the cloth that covered her revealed her face.

The last time he saw Petra was when his heart broke in two.


End file.
